


A New Reality

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, Forced Prostitution, M/M, More tags to be added as we go, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's life has changed dramatically since his wife left him homeless, penniless, jobless and with a young son to support. Now rent is past due and the landlord wants something that John wasn't prepared to give. </p>
<p>***Warning***Read Tags***No, Seriously***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A loud banging echoes through the tiny rundown studio apartment. All electronics and furniture had long since been pawned or sold. The only things left were a shabby old mattress, a few coloring books surrounded by broken crayons and a picture frame with a smiling happy family that seemed to be mocking the sad and broken people that occupied the space.

John was sitting on the old and saggy mattress watching his son, his only family, draw around the edges of that already filled book. He tried to ignore the banging, already knowing who was at the door, but when the shouting started he rolled off the bed and headed to the door his head slung low with shame. 

It hadn’t always been like this. They’d been a happy smiling family in a moderate sized house with a decent amount of money in the bank. There was always food in Stiles’ belly back then, but now John was lucky if he could put Ramen on the table once a day. They often went to the soup kitchens to eat among all the dirty and drunken people John had once passed by on the street without a second thought. 

Everything changed though when Claudia hit her ‘mid-life crisis’ as their friends had called it at the time. John didn’t notice at first since it was his wife that handled the finances, but she was burning through all the money he had inherited from his parents and even the money brought in from his checks. John didn’t find out until one day he came home and the lights had been turned off. The next month was a whirlwind of one horrible realization after another. In the end his wife had left him with their son and no money, no home and no job after they found out Claudia had used his ID badge to get into the evidence lock up at the station.

He had moved all their remaining possessions into the tiny apartment he now lived in. Even worse than the apartment was the landlord. If John had any other option he and Stiles would be gone then and there, but he was barely making enough to pay the rent, keep the utilities on and the meager food he could. In fact, he wasn’t making enough to pay the rent and they were three months behind. John had managed to avoid his disgusting landlord until now, but by the sounds at his door John knew his luck had run out.

“Stilinski! Open up! I know you’re in there!” John’s landlord yelled through the thin door shaking on its flimsy frame from his fist.

John sighed and sent what he hoped was a reassuring smile toward Stiles before raising up off the mattress on the floor and heading toward the door in defeat. He removed the two chains and opened the deadbolt, finally turning the knob and revealing his landlord. There was something about Derek that just rubbed John the wrong way, and he had hated the man since he had set eyes on him.

Derek’s eyes narrowed on him as soon as the door was open. “Stilinski, you better have money for me or you and your kid are out tonight. You owe me over two grand in back rent!”

“Derek, you know things have been tight. I’m doing the best I can just to keep us alive. Please,” John pleaded, his pride long since gone.

“Two grand, Stilinski. I’ve been a nice guy letting you and that cute kid of yours stay here, but it’s going on three months. I need something, Stilinski, or you're both out.”

John was at the end of his rope. “What? I don’t have anything left.”

The landlord leered at John. “Oh, you still have something I want.”

John gulped. He had never been with a man before, but he knew that that leer meant. He was willing to do anything to keep his son with a roof over his head and if that meant sleeping with a man, then that was all there was to it.

“What ever you want, I’ll do it. I’ll make it good,” John promised.

Derek just snorted. “No offence, but you’re not really my type.”

“Then what do you want,” John asked with equal amounts confusion and relief.

“I like my men like I like my a little younger,” Derek told him with a nod toward Stiles still lying on the floor on his stomach, his little legs swinging through the air as he colored.

“He’s just a boy, you sick fuck!” John raged. 

“Old enough to count, old enough to mount. Look that’s the deal. I get your kid for two hours and you get to live here another month rent free. I’ll be back in an hour. Either be packed and out or slip this into his drink, either way this is being handled tonight.” Derek slipped a small clear baggie with white powder into John’s hand and disappeared down the hall.

He fucking knew there was something wrong with that guy, the fucking pervert. If he was still a cop, John would have that guy already in his car in cuffs. But he wasn’t a cop, he was a unemployed soon to be homeless man with a son. John stared at the white pill in his hand. He couldn’t do that to his son. But Stiles would never know. John had been a cop long enough to know what drug he held. But John would always know what he had allowed done to his son. But it would be worse on the streets, he wouldn’t be able to protect them both from who knows what kind of people were out there.

John closed his eyes, his hand curling around the small bag. “Stiles, baby, you want a glass of water?”

His son looked up from his coloring book and nodded. “Yes, please. Thank you, Daddy.”

John went to their small kitchenette and turned on the tap to cold and let it run for a minute before grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He filled the glass in the running water, turned off the tap and placed the glass on the sink, staring at it like it held all the answers to his problems. The horrible thing was, it just might. With a sigh he opened the little bag that would change his life and dumped it into the cold water, swirling the liquid around until the powder was dissolved.

Grabbing the glass in his hand, John made his way back to his son. He handed the glass to Stiles who sat up and clutched it with both hands, taking a big gulp. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“No problem, son. Drink up,” John instructed, before collapsing to the mattress on the floor. He watched as Stiles slowly drained the cup, placed it on the floor next to him and went back to his coloring book. It wasn’t long before his head started to droop.

“Daddy, ‘m sleepy,” Stiles mumbled, the words muffled by his book.

“Ok, baby. Time for bed,” John ordered. He scooped up his son from the floor and placed him on the center of the mattress. By the time John had him covered with their thin blanket his son was already out. The former Sheriff sat on the side of the bed and watched his son, carding his fingers through the boys hair as Stiles snuffled into the pillow. 

John wasn’t sure how much time passed, but long before he was ready there came a knock at the door. With a final sigh, John kissed his son’s hairline and went to the door for the second time that night. As soon as he opened the door Derek’s eyes zoned in on the mattress and it’s occupant. 

A wide grin split the landlords face. “Excellent.”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek couldn’t contain his enthusiasm as he saw the sleeping boy on the ratty mattress on the corner. He had thought about this day for so long, but never actually had the nerve to visit one of the least reputable establishments in the city. He had a few...acquaintances who had been trying to convince him to visit some of the boys, but Derek never actually had the balls to visit. 

When former Sheriff Stilinski moved in with his beautiful little boy, staying away from those places got a little easier. Why would he want some used up little whore when this angelic piece of virgin territory was right in his building. A couple of bucks worth of stolen surveillance equipment and a illegal entry into Stilinski’s apartment and Derek had round the clock access to his newest obsession.

Derek moved into the room with single minded focus but was stopped after a few steps by a tight hand on his bicep.

“There’s going to be some rules,” John told him.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the man. “Like?”

“You need to use a condom and lube. No hurting him on purpose. He’s little and you have to take that into consideration. No taking any pictures or video. Your get an hour and it started when you walked in the door. And I’m staying here the whole time.”

Derek just nodded and turned back to his prize. Nothing he hadn’t already planned on or expected. Except for the video cameras, which John wouldn’t know about anyway, and Derek sure as hell wasn’t telling. Two hours would have been lovely, but he could make an hour work. He quickly tore his leather jacket off his shoulders and kicked off his shoes and socks, discarding the clothing as he walked toward the bed.

When he reached the bed he spent precious moments just staring down at the boy he had watched obsessively over the past weeks. Derek dropped to his knees beside the bed and slowly peeled the worn blanket away from the child revealing pale skin, unmarked by time. He would prefer the boy naked (and in his own bed) but Derek decided he liked the chance to unwrap this gift he had been given.

Stiles stirred a little, snuggling into the thin mattress as his skin broke out in goosebumps in the chilly air in the apartment. Derek reached forward and traced the thin arms, loving the feel of the tender flesh beneath his fingertips. He has been half hard since seeing the boy ready for him, but blood was rushing south at the feel of him finally after all this time. 

The landlord ran his fingers up Stiles’ arms, over his shoulders, teasing the flesh of his neck and finally cupping his soft cheek. Derek’s chest tightened when the boy nuzzled his hand, showing quite clearly that he wanted this just as much as Derek did. The man pushed on Stiles’ shoulder encouraging him to roll on to his back and set about the task of ridding the boy of his clothes. 

The shirt went first, baring a tiny somewhat underfed belly, small light pink nipples and collar bones just begging to be nibbled on. Derek maneuvered the boy, confidently that he couldn’t wake him up, and slipped the small shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind him. A quiet grunt and him glancing around to see the shirt had landed on the former Sheriff where he was sitting close to the bed watching the proceedings closely. Derek spared a smirk at the man, but didn’t bother wasting any precious time on the man. Besides, he didn’t want to antagonize him since he was looking forward to rent day the next month.

Derek straddled the small thin hips as he towered over the child. He was overcome with lust at just how much he dwarfed Stiles. When the boy was awake his personality always seemed to fill the room, but here unconscious beneath Derek he just seemed so fragile. It was unbelievably hot and he was leaking in his jeans just from this. Derek’s large hands caressed the small belly his thumbs able to reach the tiny pink nipples at the same time. The man groaned as the flesh perked up beneath his touch and leaned over to lick at the offerings. The boy was so small Derek had to move his knees back until he was actually straddling the boys legs so he could reach Stiles’ chest. He took his time laving his chest, nipping at his neck before moving to capture the unresponsive lips in a kiss. 

His tongue dipped in, impatient for a taste. Derek took his time ravishing the boys mouth while his free hands dropped to slip the pajama bottoms and underwear off Stiles’ hips. He sat back up, his eyes drawn to the reddened skin where his beard rubbed the tender flesh raw, but was quickly distracted by the new sight revealed by his impatient hands. The boy cock was small and soft lying between tender thighs, and looked so delicious that he had to dip in for a taste. The light weight on his tongue, the boy smell in his nose, the sight of the pale skin spread out before him. It was all too much, there just wasn’t enough time.

Derek, unable to help himself any longer, quickly stripped off his remaining clothes, baring his flushed dick to the room and removing the lube and condom from his pocket before tossing the jeans. With both of them naked the sensations were even more overwhelming. Derek took the moment to spread those long coltish legs revealing what he had been so longing for. Stiles’ ass was round and plump, his little boy pussy pink and just waiting for a hard cock which Derek had every intention on giving him.

Wasting no time, Derek dove in head first. The man positioned his head between the child’s thighs, his legs thrown over Derek’s broad shoulders. He licked at the dry hole, getting the child sloppy wet before narrowing his tongue and pressing in. The landlord fucked his tongue into the small hole, marveling at how tight it was. His finger joined his tongue pressing in beside it, sliding in the spit until it too was fucking in and out of Stiles. 

When Derek was ready to add a second finger he sat back to watch as they squeezed in, the fit so tight it was almost impossible to move so Derek leaned in and spit on his fingers where they were moving in and out in small thrusts. He repeated the same when he introduced the third and final finger until he was finger fucking the boy hard and fast. It was time.

Derek pulled his fingers from the boy, quickly opening and slipping on the condom and rubbing lube along his cock. With one hand he gripped the boys ankles and lifting until the went and gaping hole was bared to him, with Derek’s other hand he poured the remaining lube along the rim and inside the child before throwing the packet away. He knelt up, positioning his cock right at the rim and running the head of his prick through the sloppy lube. 

This was it. Something he had been wanting for years, and the boy he had been wanting for months. Derek’s hips pressed forward, and immediately he knew this was something he would never give up. He had to fuck in hard to get the wide head of his cock through and the tightness was the most wonderful thing. Derek forced his way into the child’s stubborn asshole. It was like Stiles was trying to keep him out, but in the end Derek was the stronger and the boy was still asleep as Derek bottomed out, his heavy balls slapping against the firm globes of the boy’s ass. He had to stop and catch his breath as he was slightly overwhelmed with finally getting what he had always wanted, to be balls deep in a little boy.

When he was able to move without immediately coming, Derek spread the boy’s legs holding one ankle in each hand in the air and he began to slow hard fuck the boy. Derek’s eyes keep darting from the boy’s peaceful face as he flopped around with the force of this thrusts and then down to where his cock was penetrating the small hole.

Derek moaned aloud as he sped up his thrusts, he didn’t know how long he had left but he wanted to finish before the hour was up. He had to grip the boy’s thin hips and pull him back onto his cock because he was fucking him so hard the boy was moving up the bed. Derek knew there would be bruises, but he couldn’t help but think forward to the next day when the little child would wonder where they came from, with no knowledge of just how hard Derek had used his sleeping body the night before. 

The large man shoved his cock into the drugged child harder and harder, fingertips biting into tender flesh, the sick squelch and loud slap of his balls against Stiles’ ass echoed through the apartment. Derek’s own breathing was harsh and he was so fucking close. A slight moan broke through the other sounds in the apartment and that was enough to set Derek off. His eye rolled back in his head as his hips faltered and pumped his come into the condom. Even then he wished it was going straight into the boy so he could lick it out of him. 

When he was spent, Derek collapsed down to one arm barely holding him above the boy. He carefully flipped their positions so his softening cock stayed inside Stiles and the boy was now laying on his chest. Stiles’ body moved up and down with the harsh panting Derek was unable to control even as he came down from the greatest orgasm of his life. He stroked the boy’s hair and bare back enjoying the pressure around his cock for the last few minutes he had. Until next time at least, because there was no doubt in Derek’s mind he would have Stiles beneath him again, hopefully squirming and whimpering as he looked into Derek’s eyes.

“Hours up, Hale. Your out,” Stilinski’s voice broke through the hush that had descended on the room.

Derek only grunted, but obediently slid out of his cock sleeve. He quietly and quickly dressed, subtly slipping Stiles’ discarded Spiderman briefs into his jacket pocket. The landlord’s eyes darted to the man watching his son with indecipherable eyes, still clutching the shirt Derek had thrown in his lap.

“I’ll be seeing you and your perfect little boy on the 1st, Stilinski. Rent’s due,” Derek told the man, closing the door quietly behind him.

\---

Back in the apartment John tossed his son’s shirt to the floor revealing what he tried his best to hide from his pervert of a landlord. He stood from the floor, his rock hard cock pointing the way toward his son and John couldn’t do anything but follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Rec me some fics!! If your looking for recs, let me know and I can share some too. Help a author out?

**Author's Note:**

> **If anyone has copy of the Sharing is Caring series by Smuttythings they would be willing to email me, I will write you a gift fic of your choice**


End file.
